


[Podfic] versus

by aethel, forzandopod, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: And a duckling, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Whoever wins... we also win. It's a win-win situation. Batman is lying when he says that it isn't. Don't listen to Batman.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [versus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793071) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



****

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_versus_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [versus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7793071)

 **Author:** [Unpretty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty)

 **Audio Editor:** [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Cover Artist:** [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 **Performers:** [aethel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [elaineofshalott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [forzandopod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

 **Notes:** Thank you to Unpretty for having blanket permission to podfic!

 **Length:** 10 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_versus_.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/\(DCU\)%20versus.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
